Jiro Mochizuki
Jiro Mochizuki (望月 ジロー Mochizuki Jirō) is the main character of Black Blood Brothers. He is an Old Blood vampire that sided with the humans to fight against the Kowloon children during the Kowloon Shock. Appearance Jiro is a very handsome young man with long back-length black hair and dark grey eyes (In some scenes, his eyes appear to glow blue with long pupils in the dark). His attire seems steam punk which uses the colors of red black and blue. he wears red slacks a black button up shirt and a red overcoat.He also ties a wide blue ribbon around his neck.he also sports goggles hanging loosely around his neck in which he uses when he goes outside during the day.himself being a vampire also sports fangs. Personality Jiro possesses a very calm and matured attitude who cares for Kotaro Mochizuki (Jiro's brother) deeply and Jiro also possesses great sword skill. However, he has cocky tendencies, such as when he goes up against Cassandra Jill Warlock. He has also shown to care very much for Mimiko Katsuragi. History Jiro was transformed into a vampire in 19th Century London. He used to be a lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Navy until he was severely injured in a fight protecting Alice Eve. Besides being an Old Blood, he also comes from a very special bloodline: the blood of the Sage. He wields a long katana which is a blade that is made out of silver. During the war, after defeating most of the Kowloon children, he became known as the Silver Blade and the Kin-killer. He is able to use some of the Kowloon powers as well as those of his own unique bloodline to be able to challenge even the Kowloon King and the three powers of the Special Zone. Sometime during the Kowloon Shock, Jiro was able to kill the Kowloon King. He is weak against sunlight and water. He is shown being burned to the bones from staying into the ocean too long and releasing smoke under the sunlight, even though he was carrying an umbrella. He has a little brother named Kotaro Mochizuki, who is the only other vampire who shares his bloodline. He is considered to be the chosen Guardian. As the chosen guardian, he is devoted to returning the sage's blood, which resides within him, into her reborn body, Kotaro. Jiro reveals to Mimiko Katsuragi that once Kotaro fully matures and he gives back the sage's blood, he will no longer be around. Relationships Alice Eve Kotaro Mochizuki Mimiko Katsuragi Powers and Abilities As an Old Blood who has lived for 100 years, Jiro possesses greater powers than other vampires, capable of easily slaying over 5 Kowloon Children at once. Jiro's Old Blood heritage also makes him immune to the Kowloon Bite. Physical Abilities: # Enhanced Strength # Enhanced Healing # Enhanced Agility # Enhanced Speed # Unnatural Reflexes Old Blood Powers: # "The Hyde Hand"- Telekinesis # "Eye Raid"- Hypnosis # Kowloon Immunity- Cannot be turned into a Kowloon Child # Telekinetic Shockwave- A blast of telekinetic energy Old Blood Weaknesses: # Running Water # Daylight # Silver Weaponry # Exanguination Trivia * The name Jiro 'means "two" (二) ('ji) and "son" (郎) (rou). * Jiro's surname Mochizuki 'means "Japanese rice cake" (もち or 餅) ('mochi) and "moon" (月) (zuki). * Jiro's appearance is closely similar to a character named Alucard (who is also a vampire) from "Hellsing". ** The resemblances are the clothing such as the hat, but the difference is that the metal around Jiros' and Jiro's hat is slightly smaller, that is also shared with Dr. Jerkll in the anime get backers just black), the style of dress, although Jiros' is slightly more modern and the hair are the same. Category:Male Characters Category:Black Bloods Category:Old Bloods Category:Characters